Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 3.
Admirał wszedł do kajuty. Była dokładnie taka, jaką ją zostawił. Biurko z wbudowanym holoprojektorem, drzwi do łazienki i składane łóżko w ścianie. Zasadniczo pomieszczenie było dokładnie tej samej wielkości co kajuty szeregowych, tylko szeregowi mieszkali po czterech, a on był tu sam. Zasiadł na fotelu za biurkiem i podniósł jeden z przedmiotów leżących na biurku na specjalnym uchwycie. Był to miecz świetlny. Czasami jego ludzie znajdywali je we wrakach zniszczonych statków, albo udało im się zabić jakiegoś jego użytkownika. To drugie znacznie rzadziej, właściwie tylko raz. Malthus lubił rzadką broń, a obecnie miecz świetlny był jedną z najrzadszych. Cóż za ironia. Niegdyś potężny i wpływowy zakon strażników pokoju został dosłownie wymordowany w wojnie, ale nie na polu bitwy, a wszystko przez próbę sięgnięcia po władzę. Polityka jest zabójcza, jeśli się atakuje silniejszego od siebie. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go brzęczenie datapada. Kapitan Cassilious przysłał raport. Po zapoznaniu się z jego treścią postanowił spytać o kolejne rozkazy. Wysłał prośbę o rozmowę do swojego przełożonego. Po kilku minutach holoprojektor zapiszczał. Malthus wstał i przyjął rozmowę. - Jak się pan trzyma admirale Malthus? Czy kolonia została przejęta? – zapytała wyświetlona postać. Po tonie głosu było czuć, że nie interesuje jej nic innego jak fakty, których oczekiwała od admirała. - Witam Wielki Moffie. Niestety rebelianci zajęli tamten teren zanim się zjawiłem. W bitwie udało się zniszczyć trzy ciężkie krążowniki Rendili i zająć lotniskowiec eskortowy klasy Ton-Falk, który według raportów został dwa lata temu skradziony. Efektem ubocznym starcia było zniszczenie kolonii. Straty po naszej stronie sięgnęły czterdziestu trzech żołnierzy, dwadzieścia sześć myśliwców i dwudziestu pięciu pilotów. Uszkodzeniu uległ też system serwomotorów w jednej maszynie kroczącej AT-AT. A jeszcze jedno. Zdarzył się przykry wypadek. Podczas ostrzału miejsce miała drobna dekompresja. Śluza na szczęście zadziałała, ale porucznik Ordo został wyssany. Ciało jest nie do odzyskania. - Rozumiem... Mam dla pana dwie wiadomości, tradycyjnie dobrą i złą. Zacznę od dobrej. Kilka dni temu Imperator podpisał pański awans na Wielkiego Admirała. Gratuluję – zaczął przyjaźnie Moff. - Bardzo dziękuję, czuję się zaszczycony, ale przejdźmy dalej. Jaką jest ta zła wiadomość? – Malthus spodziewał się, że zaraz będzie miał grubo przesrane. - Imperator nie żyje. Około trzeciej czasu imperialnego rebelianci silną grupą uderzeniową zniszczyli Gwiazdę Śmierci, na której przebywał Palpatine. Razem z nim zginął Lord Vader, a Wielki Wezyr nie jest w stanie przejąć wszystkich obowiązków wodza. Malthus usiadł. Wiadomość absolutnie go zaskoczyła. Słyszał o tym projekcie wiszącym przy Endorze, ale nie spodziewał się, że rebelianci są w stanie wykonać tak gwałtowny i dobrze zorganizowany atak w sami serce Imperium, czyli w osobę Imperatora i jego prawej ręki. Kompletnie nie wiedział co robić. - Dorvin, proszę, powiedz mi jak oficer oficerowi. Studiowaliśmy na jednym roku, znasz mnie, możesz mi zaufać, a ja chcę móc ufać tobie. Co teraz? – nowo mianowany Wielki Admirał doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele systemów przyłączy się do rebelii, a w pozbawionym przywódcy państwie zacznie się walka o władzę, na której ucierpią wszyscy. - Słuchaj... Nie wiem. Mam małe zaplecze, wpływy i jakoś przetrwam, ale jak znam życie, to Imperium zostanie rozdarte między Moffów i zacznie się wojna domowa, którą wygrają rebelianci, bo będą nas eliminować jednego po drugim. Musimy szybko coś wymyślić, bo zaraz utoniemy w tym gównie. Zyskałeś lotniskowiec, tak? Masz do niego pilotów i załogę? - Myśliwców prawie nie mam, ludzi do obstawienia podstawowych stanowisk znalazłem, ale skuteczność bojowa zarówno mojego niszczyciela, jak i lotniskowca jest ograniczona właśnie liczebnością załogi. Poza tym przyda się zaplecze techniczne – odpowiedział Malthus. Nie próbował ukrywać, że potrzebuje wsparcia aby kontynuować walkę. - Poleć na Kuat, tam zobaczymy co się da zrobić. Chwilowo mnie tam nie ma, ale udzielę Ci wszelkiej niezbędnej pomocy. Jako namiestnik tamtej części galaktyki mam tam spore wpływy, choć sam wiesz jacy są Ci karierowicze z przemysłu zbrojeniowego... - Rozumiem. Ruszam na Kuat. Tam wykonamy niezbędne naprawy, a ja się zatroszczę o powiększenie mojej małej armady, a potem coś wymyślimy. Umówisz mnie na spotkanie z kierownikiem tej stoczni? - Oczywiście. Nie wiem czy coś uzyskasz, bo finansowo słabo stoimy, ale życzę Ci powodzenia, Wielki Admirale. Postaram ci się pomóc podczas rozmowy z dyrektorem. - Dziękuję, nawzajem. Poinformuję cię jak tylko dotrę na miejsce. Postać Wielkiego Moffa zniknęła. Malthus został sam w swojej kajucie. Sam? Nie. Zostały razem z nim niepewność, zwątpienie i kolejka problemów oraz rozterek. Imperator nie żyje. Choć często krytycznie podchodził do decyzji wodza, to jednak jego osoba, choćby nie wiem jak tytaniczna i demonizowana przez oponentów, przynajmniej spajała tę wielką machinę. Teraz dawni stronnicy zwrócą się przeciwko sobie, a przeżyją ci, co mają największe wpływy. Admirał, ba Wielki Admirał, miał pod sobą legion żołnierzy, dziesiątki myśliwców i dwa wielkie statki. Życie tych ludzi zależy od decyzji, które on podejmie. Trzeba coś zrobić. Malthus miał nadzieję, że coś uzyska w Kuat. Potrzebował niecałej setki myśliwców, napraw i zapasów, by jego ludzie mogli przeżyć. Ponadto brakowało załogi do nowo zdobytego lotniskowca, a pilotów było jak na lekarstwo. Trzeba będzie coś wymyślić. Przede wszystkim jednak jego ludzie nie mogli się dowiedzieć o śmierci Imperatora. - Cassilious! – krzyknął do komunikatora Malthus. - Tak sir? – odpowiedział Cassilious. - Lecimy na Kuat, poinformuj moją ochronę, że gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, to udamy się na spacerek. Niech wyczyszczą te czarne pancerze, mamy zrobić wrażenie. Poza tym zarządzam blokadę informacyjną. Blokujcie wszelkie transmisje, odciąć holonet, a gdy zawiniemy do portu na orbicie Kuat, to załoga ma zakaz komunikowania się z kimkolwiek. Do załadunku mają zostać wykorzystane droidy. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał z tym jakiś problem, to kierujcie go bezpośrednio do mnie. Wyjątki mogą być stosowane wyłącznie na mój osobisty rozkaz. Niedostosowanie się będzie traktowane jak dezercja. To samo tyczy się ludzi na lotniskowcu. Wykonać. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz.2. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 4. }}